My Guardian Angel
by Sparkling Cloudy Day's
Summary: Waktu kecil aku selalu suka dan percaya pada semua cerita ibuku tentang  "Malaikat Pelindung"  Tapi... Ibu tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau. . .  MALAIKAT PELINDUNG ITU LAKI-LAKI!  My first fic! WARNING: AU, GaJe, Lebay de el el  Pair: D18, 6927, B26, XS
1. Chapter 1

Ciao Minna~ Ini fic pertama Clou setelah sekian lama Clou cuma jadi Reviewer dan (Silent) Reader~ Hope you enjoy it!

**Desclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan punya Clou! KHR Cuma punya Amano Akira-sensei!

**WARNING**: AU, Typo, OOC, GaJe, ide yang pasaran, summary gak nyambung dengan ceritanya, acak-acakan, kata-katanya gak baku, ceritanya pendek, campur-aduk bahasa, cara penulisan yang aneh, Lebay, de el el bisa di lihat sendiri.

**Pair**: D18, 6927, B26, XS, dan kalau Clou lagi pengen mungkin bakal nambah.

**Don't Like? Don't Read! And Don't Flame~**

~*My Guardian Angel*~

.

.

.

Waktu kecil aku selalu suka dan percaya pada semua cerita ibuku tentang

"Malaikat Pelindung"

Malaikat pelindung melindungi setiap manusia dari segala macam bahaya

Sampai saat manusia itu akan mati

Kata ibu malaikat pelindung memiliki wajah yang cantik dan juga rambut yang indah,

Yang akan mempesona siapapun yang melihatnya

Oh, dan yang namanya malaikat itu pasti baik hati kan?

Dulu aku percaya itu,

Sampai-sampai aku pernah bermimpi ingin menikah dengan malaikat

Tapi. . . ,

Ibu tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau. . .

MALAIKAT PELINDUNG ITU LAKI-LAKI!

Di suatu pagi, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah tertidur lelap dengan posisi yang tidak elit (nungging) di dalam sebuah kamar yang bisa di bilang sangat besar dan mewah di atas sebuah kasur berukuran King Size.

Jam 07.00

KRIIIIING

Pemuda itu masih belum bergeming.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Pemuda itu malah merapatkan selimutnya.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Pemuda itu membuka sedikit matanya.

DUAK

~siiing~

"Hoahm..., ini lebih baik" gumam pemuda itu lalu kembali menutup matanya dan menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam selimutnya lagi. Tentunya setelah melempar jam weker yang tengah mengusik tidurnya dari tadi menggunakan cambuk kesayangannya.

1 menit, pemuda itu telah kembali tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Hari sudah semakin siang, tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00

BYUUUR

"HUWAAA! Aku tenggelam! Ibu, Kakek, Romario, Malaikat pelindung tolong aku! Blububububub..." teriak pemuda tersebut GaJe sambil bergaya seperti orang yang tenggelam, tapi anehnya pemuda itu masih terlelap alias ngigau.

"BOSS! Ayo cepat bangun!" ucap sang pelaku yang menyiram pemuda pirang tersebut dengan air seember sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh pemuda tersebut agar terbangun dan berhenti ngigau yang gak jelas.

"Ah, oh, ternyata itu kau Romario" ucap pemuda pirang yang di panggil Boss itu sambil mengucek-ucek matanya dan menguap.

"Boss, ini bukan saatnya santai! Bukannya hari ini Boss harus sekolah!" ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang di panggil Romario oleh pemuda pirang tadi.

"Hah~ Memangnya ini jam berapa?" tanya pemuda tersebut sambil masih guling-gulingan di atas ranjang.

"Sekarang sudah jam 08.00 Boss" jawab Romario sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Oh... baru jam 08.00... Eh? SUDAH JAM 08.00! AKU BISA TERLAMBAT!" teriak pemuda itu panik, lalu cepat-cepat bangun dan menyambar handuk beserta seragam sekolahnya yang sudah di siapkan oleh pelayannya dan buru-buru masuk kamar mandi, bukan Romario ya pelayannya. Romario itu bodyguard sekaligus babysitternya, bukan pelayan. Ah, atau sama saja? Yah, tapi intinya bukan Romario yang menyiapkan seragamnya.

DUAK

BUAK

PRANG

DOR DOR DOR

GUK GUK

MEONG

Lha? Tuh orang mandi atau berantem di kamar mandi? Kok suara mandinya abstrak kayak gitu.

15 menit kemudian pemuda pirang tersebut sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan lebih berantakan dari sebelum dia mandi dan, oh, penuh luka-luka. Jika di identifikasi dari suara-suara abstrak, keadaan pemuda tersebut dan keadaan kamar mandinya, bisa di simpulkan bahwa ketika pemuda itu masuk ke kamar mandi dia tersadung kakinya sendiri lalu jatuh dan kebetulan tertimpa tangga(?) yang entah apa gunanya itu, dan tangga tersebut juga menimpa cermin wastafel yang ada di dalam kamar mandi dan entah kenapa juga kebetulan mengenai sebuah pistol yang entah kenapa lagi di letakkan diwastafel lalu tanpa di sengaja pelatuknya tertarik dan sedikit menyerempet anjing(?) dan kucing(?) yang sedang mandi di kamar mandi tersebut.

Dan karna kebetulan lagi hanya ada pemuda tersebut di kamar mandi, jadinya anjing dan kucing itu menyerangnya. 15 menit itu di habiskannya untuk melarikan diri dari anjing dan kucing tersebut. Intinya, dia gak mandi.

"Boss! Anda tidak apa-apa!" ucap Romario khawatir sambil menghampiri Boss-nya yang udah mirip orang sekarat.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa... jam berapa sekarang?" tanya pemuda tersebut lirih, wah, kayaknya bener-bener sekarat.

"Jam 08.15 Boss"

"..."

"Boss?"

"HUWAAAA! 45 MENIT LAGI KELAS DI MULAI!" teriak pemuda tersebut frustasi, kayaknya nyawanya udah balik lagi gara-gara mau telat.

Lalu buru-buru lari keluar dari kamarnya yang ada di lantai 8, ke lantai 1. Untung aja di kastilnya itu ada lift-nya, kalau enggak bisa gempor duluan turun-naik lantai 8. Tapi, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada pemuda itu. Karna setibanya di depan lift, terpampang besar tulisan;

LIFT RUSAK

NANTI SIANG BARU SELESAI DI PERBAIKI

"HUWAAAA! KENAPA RUSAK DI SAAT SEPERTI INI!" teriak pemuda tersebut makin frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan.

"Bangun kesiangan lagi Dino?" tanya seorang pria tua bertongkat pada pemuda tersebut.

"Ka-kakek! I-itu, anu, aku-"

"Hmm?"

"Iya, aku bangun kesiangan" jawab pemuda tersebut lirih yang diketahui bernama Dino.

"Haah... Lagi ya... Kali ini kau bisa gunakan lift rahasia di kamar Kakek" ucap Kakek Dino sambil menghela napas.

"Terima kasih Kek!" ucap Dino riang sambil memeluk Kakeknya saking bahagianya.

"Sudah, sana berangkat sekolah. Kakek tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan Vendicare hanya karna kamu terlambat datang ke sekolah." Ucap sang Kakek sambil mengelus-elus kepala cucu kesayangannya itu.

Dino bergidik ngeri. Sudah cukup baginya di penjara selama seminggu di penjara air oleh Vendicare karna dia terlambat masuk ke sekolah. Dan Kakeknya terpaksa datang untuk berunding dengan Vendicare untuk mengeluarkan cucunya itu.

Oh, sekedar informasi. Dino bersekolah di MCS atau Mafia Combat School yang peraturannya sangat ketat. Yang terlambat datang akan di penjara di penjara air Vendicare. Untuk mengeluarkannya, orang tua atau walinya harus berunding dulu dengan Kepala Sekolah MCS dan Vendicare tentunya. Dan tentu saja tidak sedikit biaya yang di keluarkan untuk itu.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu Kek!" ucap Dino sambil berlari ke arah kamar Kakeknya.

"Kami Permisi Tuan Besar" ucap Romario sambil membungkuk hormat, lalu berlari mengikuti Dino.

"Iya, ah! Dino! Di kamar Kakek ada-"

Sebelum sempat Kakeknya menyelesaikan kata-katanya Dino telah masuk ke kamar Kakeknya.

Dan, di dalam kamar yang lebih mewah dari kamar Dino yang sudah mewah itu terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang kelihatannya seumuran dengan Romario. Orang itu tengah memandangi sebuah lukisan yang sangat besar bergambar seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sangat cantik bak bidadari.

Orang itu menoleh ke arah Dino.

"Dino?"

"A-ayah...," ucap Dino lirih, wajahnya terlihat kaget.

"Sudah lama sekali ayah tidak melihatmu. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya pria tersebut sambil tersenyum, yang di ketahui adalah Ayah Dino.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Dino ketus.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum sedih.

"Ah! Tuan! Selamat Pagi" ucap Romario sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Oh, selamat pagi juga Romario, dan Dino" jawab ayah Dino.

"..." Dino tidak menanggapinya dan hanya melihat ayahnya dengan tatapan benci. Yang di tatap hanya melihat ke arah Dino dengan tatapan sedih dan maklum.

"Boss, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, sekarang sudah jam 08.20" ucap Romario mengingatkan.

"Eh? 40 MENIT LAGI KELAS DI MULAI!" teriak Dino panik (lagi) dan berlari ke arah lift yang ada di sebelah lukisan wanita cantik berambut pirang itu tanpa memperdulikan ayahnya.

Tapi, sebelum masuk ke dalam lift, Dino melirik sebentar ke arah lukisan itu dan bergumam 'Selamat pagi ibu'.

*~Skip Waktu Naik Lift~*

"IVAN CEPAT NGEBUT! AYO BALAP MOBIL ITU!" teriak Dino yang saat itu sudah ada di dalam mobil yang di kemudikan oleh Ivan, salah satu Bodyguardnya.

"Ta-tapi kita sudah melaju dengan kecepatan 150 km/jam Boss, kita juga sudah beberapa kali melanggar rambu-rambu lalu lintas tadi..." jawab Ivan .

"Tambah lagi! 10 menit lagi kelas dimulai!" perintah Dino.

"Haah, baiklah Boss" Ivan pun menambah kecepatannya jadi 200 km/jam.

"Huwaaa! Ivan! Hati-hati! Di depan ada anak kecil!" teriak Dino panik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke depan.

CKIIIT  
>Dengan sigap Ivan berhasil menghindarinya.<p>

"Huwaaaa! Ada kucing!"

CKIIIT

"Hwaaa! Ada nenek-nenek!"

CKIIIT

"KYAAA! Ada Justin Bieber! Ivan berhenti! Aku mau minta tanda tangannya! Aku nge-fans banget ama Justin!" ucap Romario fansgirlingan sambil ngibar-ngibarkan bendera Beliebers.

Yang lain pada sweatdrop. Ivan refleks menghentikan mobilnya. Romario langsung minta tanda tangan Justin. Dengan tampang sangarnya dia berhasil menyingkirkan para gadis-gadis Beliebers. Dan... Berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangan Justin Bieber! KYAAA! Cewek-cewek Beliebers yang di situ cuma bisa ngiri!

Ok-ini-ngawur, Back To Story

Walaupun banyak rintangan yang menghadang, Dino berhasil sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya 10 detik sebelum bel berbunyi. Dan selamat dari para penjaga Vendicare yang dengan setia telah menunggu di depan gerbang Mafia Combat School.

~***The End(?)***~

EH! Enggak! Becanda! Fic-nya belum selesai! Masih jauh untuk di bilang selesai!

Pendek kan? GaJe kan? Banyak Typo-nya kan? Lebay kan? Clou akui isinya memang parah. Clou masih pemula... karna itu, para senpai tolong bantu Clou untuk memperbaiki segala hal yang masih kurang di fic ini dengan **REVIEW**~!


	2. Chapter 2

Ciao~ Apa ada yang masih ingat fanfic ini? XD  
>~siing~<br>.

.

...kayaknya enggak deh... Q_Q  
>Etto... Clou lama apdet karena berbagai hal(?), jadi terimalah kelambatan ini m(_ _)m #dihajar rame-rame<br>Daripada banyak cin-cong, kita mulai aja fanficnya~

**Title**: My Guardian Angel

**Desclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan punya Clou! KHR Cuma punya Amano Akira-sensei!

**WARNING**: Typo, OOC, GaJe, ide yang pasaran, judul dan summary gak nyambung dengan ceritanya, acak-acakan, kata-katanya gak baku, ceritanya pendek, campur-aduk bahasa, cara penulisan yang aneh, Lebay, de el el bisa di lihat sendiri.

**Rate**: T+(?)

**Ready... Go!  
><strong>  
>*~0~*<p>

Dino berjalan-lebih tepatnya berlari di lorong MCS. Dia sedang bergegas ke gedung bagian SMA, tepatnya ke kelas 3-1. Tentunya dengan rintangan yang lain lagi, seperti tidak sengaja terpleset kulit pisang, terantuk dinding, tersandung kakinya sendiri, dan lain-lain.

Sesampainya di kelas, ternyata kosong. Tidak ada gurunya. Dino sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Berarti kali ini dia tidak perlu di suruh berdiri pakai tangan sambil menenteng ember dengan kaki di lorong lagi karna terlambat.

Dino pun langsung pergi ke tempat duduknya yang terletak di barisan paling belakang sebelah kanan, dan di dekat jendela. Bener-bener tempat yang pas untuk melamun, ah, tapi tidak bagi Dino karena...,

"VOIII! Bangun kesiangan lagi Cavallone?" tanya salah satu teman sekelas Dino yang berambut perak panjang, Squalo, dengan nada mengejek.

"Yah, begitulah" jawab Dino sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Yap, yang duduk di depannya adalah Superbi Squalo. Pria berambut panjang ini termasuk anak yang paling berisik di MCS. Dan juga suka menghina, memaki-maki, dan sejenisnya. Dino adalah salah satu objek hinaannya, selain wali kelas 3-1, Xanxus.

Squalo suka menghina Dino karna Dino tipe yang lebih suka pasrah jika di hina. Beda dengan Xanxus, kalau di hina bisa hilang nyawa. Soalnya Xanxus itu orangnya pemarah. Kalau marah ngalah-ngalahin cewek yang lagi PMS. Ngelempar buku lah, vas, botol wine (yang selalu di bawanya), kadang-kadang juga kalau moodnya bener-bener jelek bakal nembak orang yang berani menghina dirinya. Enggak sampai mati, paling cuma sampai sekarat(?).

Tapi, ada kabar yang mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Xanxus dan Squalo itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Dulu ada seorang saksi yang mengatakan dirinya pernah melihat Xanxus dan Squalo pernah berciuman di belakang sekolah, dan setelah mengatakan hal tersebut saksi itu tidak pernah di ketahui keberadaannya.

"Ushishishi, jangan bilang kau bermimpi tentang malaikat lagi Dino." sambung Belphegor, anak kelas sebelah, kelas 3-2 yang memiliki poni menutupi matanya dan suka memakai tiara. Belphegor selalu menganggap dirinya pangeran, mungkin karena dia masih keturunan darah biru. Entah kenapa Belphegor suka datang ke kelas 3-1. Kadang-kadang juga seenaknya masuk ke obrolan anak kelas 3-1 seperti sekarang ini.

Dan lagi-lagi ada gossip yang beredar bilang kalau Belphegor suka datang ke kelas 3-1 karena dia 'mengincar' Fran, anak kelas 3-1 yang ikut program akselerasi. Umurnya baru 14 tahun tapi sudah kelas 3 SMA.

Ketika di tanya tentang hal ini, Belphegor hanya menjawab "Ushishishishi, apapun terserah pangeran, kalian rakyat jelata tidak berhak mengatur pangeran. Karena pangeranlah yang membuat peraturan." Dan ketika di tanya lagi, orang yang bertanya malah di tusuknya menggunakan pisau-pisau yang selalu di bawanya ke mana-mana. Sejak saat itu tidak ada lagi orang yang berani bertanya padanya tentang hal itu.

"Voi! Apa itu benar Dino? Kau sangat kekanak-kanakan sekali, buka matamu! Malaikat itu tidak pernah ada!" ejek Squalo sambil tertawa.

"Tapi ibuku bilang malaikat itu benar-benar ada!" sanggah Dino.

"Ushishishi, kau bercanda? Memangnya berapa umurmu? Kita semua sudah kelas 3 SMA dan kau masih percaya malaikat? Sungguh memalukan, shishishi." ejek Belphegor juga.

"Ibuku tidak pernah bohong! Aku percaya semua kata-kata ibuku!" ucap Dino bersikeras.

"Yah, terserahlah. Aku tidak perduli kalau kau masih percaya dengan apalah itu, Malaikat? Tapi di dunia Mafia, orang yang naif sepertimu tidak akan bisa bertahan lama Dino, karena di dunia ini yang kuatlah yang menang, camkan itu baik-baik." Ucap Squalo serius.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Dino yang LoLa-nya kumat.

"Ushishishi, maksudnya, buang semua hal-hal yang membuatmu lemah, seperti kenangan tentang ibumu mungkin?" jawab Belphegor.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membuang ibuku, apapun yang terjadi" ucap Dino mantap sambil menatap Squalo dan Belphegor dengan pandangan yang mengatakan 'keputusanku sudah bulat'. Dan langsung beranjak ke luar kelas menjauhi Squalo dan Belphegor.

Belphegor hanya tertawa, dengan yah, err... tawanya yang agak 'abnormal' itu tentunya. Squalo hanya memutar matanya bosan, seakan-akan sudah tahu kalau itu yang akan di lakukan oleh Dino.

*~0~*

Dino berjalan di lorong MCS bagian SMA dengan gusar. Dino paling benci kalau ada yang memperolok malaikat, apalagi ibunya. Tanpa sadar Dino sudah sampai di taman di belakang gedung SMA yang 'lumayan' luas, sekitar 2,5 hektar (cuma taman di bagian SMA lho, belum yang TK, SD, dan SMP).

Di sana terdapat sebuah danau yang di tumbuhi teratai, dan di pinggir-pinggirnya terdapat bunga-bunga lainnya seperti lavender contohnya. Bunga-bunga itu adalah bunga beraroma terapi yang sengaja di tanam di situ untuk memberikan rasa rileks untuk para siswa yang sering sekali stress karena memang di MCS itu standar kompetensi-nya sangat tinggi, bahkan bisa di masukkan dalam level S.

Di sana Dino menendang sebuah kerikil ke arah danau, yang entah kenapa malah terkena ke arah pohon lalu mentul kembali ke arahnya. Alhasil hidungnya mimisan karena menjadi korban dari kerikil tersebut. Dino pun jatuh terduduk.

"A-aduh..., kenapa hidupku selalu sial seperti ini sih..." rintih Dino sambil mengelap darah di hidungnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Ibu, coba saja ibu masih ada di sini. Aku pasti tidak akan sesial ini" gumam Dino sedih.

"Ibu, kalau ibu sayang denganku tolong kirimkan aku satu saja malaikat yang selalu ibu ceritakan padaku. Padahal aku yakin kalau malaikat itu memang ada, tapi orang-orang tidak ada yang percaya, bahkan Kakek dan Romario juga tidak percaya, aku selalu di anggap tukang mimpi oleh orang lain." curhat Dino entah pada siapa.

TENG TENG TENG

Menara lonceng berbunyi 3 kali yang berarti sudah saatnya pergantian jam. Dino pun bergegas berdiri, tapi karena rumputnya licin, dan kebetulan Dino sedang berada di pinggir danau, jadinya...,

BYUUUR

Dino tercebur ke dalam danau tersebut.

*~0~*

"DINO CAVALLONE! APA-APAAN INI! TUBUHMU BASAH KUYUP SEPERTI INI!" ucap Lal Mirch, oh, ternyata jam pelajaran kedua adalah Olah Raga, karena Lal memang guru Olah Raga. Dan juga ini di lapangan Sepak Bola, dan para siswa yang lain memakai pakaian Olah Raga, kecuali Dino tentunya.

"A-anu..., Lal-sensei, tadi aku ter-tercebur ke danau...," jawab Dino lirih.

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI! SEKARANG GANTI PAKAIANMU! SEKARANG JAM PELAJARAN OLAHRAGA!" ujar Lal-sensei tidak perduli.

"Ta-tapi baju Olah Ragaku ketinggalan di mobil Lal-sensei" jawab Dino lagi.

PLIK

Urat-urat kemarahan Lal mulai terlihat.

"...sudah terlambat datang, tidak memakai pakaian Olah Raga, masih berani membantah...,"

"Se-sensei?"

"CEPAT LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 500 KALI!"

"A-apa! 500 kali!"

"Lakukan atau jangan pernah ikut pelajaranku lagi!"

Dengan berat hati dan berat badan (karena masih pake baju yang basah), Dino pun berlari mengelilingi lapangan Sepak Bola yang luas itu sebanyak 500 kali. Yang tentu saja di tertawakan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya dan juga orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat di sana.

*~0~*

"A-aduh..." rintih Dino kecapekan karena di suruh mengitari lapangan sebanyak 500 kali.

"Voi! Itu salahmu sendiri! Kenapa juga pakai acara terlambat segala! Sudah begitu lupa bawa pakaian Olah Raga pula." Ucap Squalo yang sekarang ini sedang berada di ruang ganti untuk mengganti bajunya sekaligus meminjami Dino pakaian karena Dino sama sekali tidak membawa satu pun baju cadangannya, dan sialnya lagi ketika ingin membeli baju di koperasi, ternyata stok pakaian sedang habis dan baru akan datang besok siang.

"Ushishishi, aku jadi ragu, apa kau itu benar-benar Bucking Horse Dino yang hebat itu? Kalau melihat dirimu yang sekarang ini aku jadi ingin tertawa membayangkannya." Ejek Belphegor sambil memperbaiki letak tiaranya dan merapikan poninya di depan kaca locker Squalo. Entah kenapa dia bisa muncul di sini, padahal kelasnya berbeda.

"Bocah Tiara! Sedang apa kau di sini!" tanya Squalo yang kaget karna Bel tiba-tiba muncul di depan lockernya.

"Pangeran bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, Squally" jawab Bel sekenanya sambil memamerkan senyum chesire kebanggaannya.

"VOIII! JAWAB YANG BENAR! LAGIPULA KAU ITU BUKAN PANGERAN! DAN NAMAKU BUKAN SQUALLY!" balas Squally-ah, Squalo yang naik darah.

"Ushishishi, sabar Squally, kalau kau terlalu sering marah nanti rambutmu bisa cepat rontok lho." Ucap Bel sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dan sedikit demi sedikit mundur menjauhi Squalo.

DUK

Tanpa sengaja Bel menabrak seseorang dan orang itu adalah...

"Kodok?"

"Ah, Pangeran Palsu" ucap Fran dengan nada datar dan ekspresi yang juga datar.

JLEB

Sebuah pisau menancap di topi kodok milik Fran.

"Itu sakit lho Pangeran Bodoh" ucapnya masih dengan nada datar dan ekspresi yang datar juga.

JLEB JLEB JLEB

Dan lebih banyak pisau lagi menancap dengan indahnya di topi Fran.

"Ushishishi, selama kau masih memperolokku aku tidak akan berhenti melemparimu dengan pisauku" ucap Bel

"Baiklah Bel-senpai"

"Bagus Kodok"

"Itu tidak adil, kenapa Bel-senpai boleh memperolokku sedangkan aku tidak boleh memperolok Bel-senpai?" tanya(?) Fran dengan nada dan ekspresi datar, yang malah terdengar seperti pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja karena aku Pangeran dan kau hanya rakyat jelata. Pangeran memerintah dan rakyat jelata hanya boleh mematuhinya, kodok" jawab Bel.

"Dasar Diktator"

"Ushishishi, itu yang namanya berkuasa, dasar kodok bodoh"

"Terserahlah, aku mau pergi"

"Mau ke mana kau kodok?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu Bel-senpai"

"Aku Pangeran, jadi cepat jawab aku rakyat jelata"

"Ah, Squalo-senpai, Dino-senpai, tolong sampaikan pada Xanxus-sensei kalau aku akan izin di jam pelajarannya" ucap Fran pada Dino dan Squalo, mengacuhkan kata-kata Bel.

"VOIII! Enak saja! Mana mau aku membantumu meminta izin ke si brengsek itu!" tolak Squalo mentah-mentah.

"Ahaha... Sudahlah Squalo, memangnya kau mau ke mana Fran?" tanya Dino.

"Tadi malam aku begadang nonton anime dan sekarang aku mengantuk, jadi aku mau tidur" jawab Fran Innocent.

Dino sweatdrop.

"A-ahaha... Se-sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa memintakan izin pada Xanxus-sensei..." tolak Dino juga.

" Ya sudah, aku bolos tanpa keterangan saja, Ja-ne minna" ucap Fran sambil melambaikan tangannya (tampangnya masih tetap datar) dan melompat dari jendela ruang ganti.

"Dasar kodok! Beraninya mengabaikanku. Kau akan merasakan akibatnya nanti" ucap Bel sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut. Mungkin ke kelasnya, karena sebentar lagi lonceng tanda pergantian jam akan berbuyi.

"Voi, Dino! Cepat ganti bajumu! Kuhitung sampai sepuluh, kalau belum selesai juga kau akan kutinggal!" ucap Squalo mengingatkan.

"Satu,..."

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar Squalo!" ucap Dino panik dan mulai membuka bajunya dan menggantinya dengan baju yang di pinjamnya dari Squalo.

"Sepuluh! Aku pergi"

"Hwaaa! Squalo tolong aku!" pinta Dino. Karena buru-buru, Dino jadi terjerat ikat pinggangnya sendiri.

"VOIII! DASAR PAYAH! KENAPA KAU BISA TERJERAT SEPERTI INI! MEMBUANG-BUANG WAKTU SAJA!" marah Squalo. Tapi, dia tetap menolong Dino melepaskan jeratan ikat pinggang di tubuhnya.

"Te-terima kasih Squalo"

"Voi! Kau membuang-buang waktuku saja! Yang lain sudah kembali ke kelas cuma kita yang belum, brengsek!" ucap Squalo sambil membantu Dino berdiri.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Dino pasrah.

"Voi! Daripada meminta maaf lebih baik cepat pergi dari sini!"

Lalu mereka pun berlari ke kelas mereka, kelas 3-1 di lantai 9 dari ruang ganti mereka yang ada di lantai 6. Perjalan yang penuh dengan amukan dan teriakan dari Squalo karena Dino suka jatuh tanpa sebab yang jelas dan membuat repot Squalo.

*~0~*

BRAK

Squalo mendobrak pintu kelasnya.

"Hosh, hosh, Ma-maaf kami terlambat, Xanxus-sensei" ucap Dino sambil ngos-ngosan.

PRANG

"Siapa yang mengizinkan kalian terlambat sampah" marah Xanxus sambil melemparkan botol wine-nya ke kepala Squalo dari tempat duduknya yang hanya berjarak 3 meter di depan pintu, sepertinya Xanxus 'sengaja' menunggu anak-anak yang datang terlambat.

"VOOOOIIIII! KENAPA AKU YANG KAU LEMPAR GURU BRENGSEK!"

"Siapa suruh kepalamu ada di sana sampah"

"Ushishishi, pertengkaran suami-istri di mulai~" ucap Bel(?) yang entah kenapa lagi bisa ada di dalam kelas 3-1, sedang duduk di tempat duduk Fran yang ternyata benar-benar membolos.

"VOOIII! Bocah Tiara! Sedang apa kau di sini! Di sini bukan kelasmu! Dan siapa yang suami-istri, brengsek!"

PRANG

Xanxus kembali melempari kepala Squalo, kali ini dengan vas bunga yang sepertinya sudah 'sengaja' dipersiapkannya.

"VOOOOIIIIII! APA MASALAHMU GURU BRENGSEK! KENAPA AKU YANG DI LEMPARI, BUKANNYA BOCAH TIARA BRENGSEK ITU!" amuk Squalo.

"Karna kau itu berisik SAMPAH! Diam atau kubunuh kau" ancam Xanxus sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Voi~! Kalau itu maumu, akan kuladeni Guru Brengsek" tantang Squalo sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya juga.

"Ushishishi, semakin 'panas', akan semakin menarik" ucap Bel sambil menjilati pisaunya.

"Kau pasti befikir ingin ikut meramaikannya juga kan Bel-senpai" ucap Fran yang entah sejak kapan ikut menonton dan berjongkok di samping Bel.

"Kodok? Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Ah~ sejak tadi mungkin" jawab Fran sekenanya.

"Ushishishi, bukankah kau mau bolos tadi? He... Jangan bilang kau takut membolos... Dasar kodok pengecut" ejek Bel.

"Ah, Dino-senpai sedang melerai Squalo-senpai dan Xanxus-sensei" ucap Fran polos, mengabaikan Bel (lagi), sambil menunjuk ke arah Dino.

"Xanxus-sensei, Squalo tolong berhenti! Kalian bisa menghancurkan ruang kelas lagi!" ucap Dino yang saat itu sudah berada di tengah-tengah Xanxus dan Squalo, berniat melerai mereka.

"VOIIII! Minggir kau Cavallone! Atau kau juga akan kutebas bersama guru brengsek itu!" ucap Squalo sambil mengacungkan ujung pedangnya ke leher Dino.

"Aku tidak perduli, pergi atau kau juga akan kubunuh bersama sampah itu" ucap Xanxus juga sambil berdiri dan mengacungkan mulut pistolnya di pelipis Dino.

"..." Dino hanya diam. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, membuat wajahnya sedikit tertutupi oleh poninya. Siswa kelas 3-1 yang lain tidak ada yang berani besuara, diam semua.

"Che, apa yang di lakukan Haneuma bodoh itu!" Bel mendecak kesal.

"Tentu saja mencoba melerai mereka, Baka-senpai" jawab(?) Fran.

"..." Bel hanya diam dan melihat ke arah Fran.

"Huh?" Fran terlihat bingung melihat Bel hanya diam saja. Tiba-tiba Bel berdiri dan...

DUAK

Bel langsung menendang Fran yang saat itu kebetulan sedang jongkok. Dengan keakurasian tingkat tinggi yang dimiliki oleh Bel, Fran langsung terbang menuju ke arah Dino, Xanxus, dan Squalo.

"Gero" hanya itu respon Fran.

BRUAK

Mereka jadi saling timpa, dengan posisi Dino ada di paling bawah tumpukan(?), Squalo di atas Dino, Xanxus di atas Squalo, dan tentu Fran ada di puncak paling atas dari tumpukan tersebut.

"VOIII! Cepat turun dari tubuhku Guru Brengsek!" marah Squalo yang ditimpa Xanxus dengan posisi saling berhadapan yang err... kalo dilihat orang lain bisa dianggap 'mencurigakan'. Apalagi dengan posisi kepala Xanxus yang berada di sekitar leher Squalo.

"Che, diam sampah! Suaramu itu membuatku pusing!" marah Xanxus balik pada Squalo berteriak tepat di samping telinganya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam kalau kau ada di atasku!" ucap Squalo sambil meronta-ronta dan mendorong Xanxus.

"Bukannya kau memang selalu 'di bawah' ku sampah?" tanya Xanxus innocent, oh, apa tadi kubilang innocent? Xanxus bisa innocent? Ya ampun, sungguh keajaiban Xanxus bisa innocent! Apa Xanxus habis kejeduk? Ah, secara teknis bisa saja tadi saat di 'tubruk' oleh Fran dia kejeduk dan hilang akal dan ingatan? Ah, hanya Tuhan dan author yang tau. Lanjut lagi ke cerita.

Kontan Squalo _blushing _karna kata 'di bawah' yang dimaksud oleh Xanxus.

"Vo-VOI! Bukan di bawah yang itu bodoh! Tapi di bawah dalam artian yang sebenarnya!" jelas Squalo sambil blushing.

"Oh..." tanggap Xanxus polos, tunggu polos? Xanxus bisa polos? Apa dia beneran hilang ingatan? Sebenernya di sini yang guru siapa sih?

"Wah, wah, ternyata benar kata Bel-senpai, Squalo-senpai dan Xanxus-sensei pernah melakukan 'itu' dan Squalo-senpai yang di bawah" ucap Fran yang sedang duduk santai di punggung Xanxus dengan tingkat kepolosan yang patut di pertanyakan.

"A-apa maksudmu Bocah Kodok! Siapa yang melakukan 'itu' dengan Guru Brengsek ini! Kalaupun aku melakukannya aku **TIDAK AKAN** ada di bawah!" ucap Squalo pasti, dengan tingkat kejujuran yang patut di pertanyakan tentunya, semua juga tau kalo pairingnya itu **XS, **Xanxus seme, Squalo uke, seme di atas, uke di bawah, kan? Semua anak kelas 3-1 yang memperhatikan mereka juga tau kalo Squalo sedang berbohong. Begitu-begitu mereka adalah para calon boss mafia di kelas unggulan MCS, kebohongan seperti ini mudah saja mereka ketahui. Tapi tentu mereka hanya diam saja. Karena ini Squalo dan Xanxus.

"Kau yakin kau **TIDAK AKAN **ada di bawah, sampah?" tanya Xanxus tepat di telinga Squalo.

"Ka-kau mau apa Guru Brengsek!" ucap Squalo yang merasakan pergerakan tangan Xanxus di dalam bajunya yang kebetulan tersingkap dan sedikit menampakan kulit putihnya.

Para siswa dan siswi yang normal langsung buru-buru berebut keluar lewat pintu di belakang kelas, dan sisanya yang di ketahui adalah seorang Fujoshi dan Fudanshi langsung mengeluarkan Handphone, Kamera Digital, dan apapun yang bisa di gunakan untuk mengabadikan kejadian tersebut.

"Uuh-AH! He-hentikan Guru Brengsek! Ini tempat umum!" ucap Squalo sambil menahan desahannya karena 'permainan' Xanxus yang mulai merambah ke 'bagian bawah' tubuhnya.

"Hm? Jadi kalau bukan tempat umum kau mau melakukannya sampah?" ucap Xanxus sambil menggigit daun telinga Squalo.

"Uukh-!" Squalo mati-matian menahan desahannya dengan menarik apapun yang ada di sekitarnya seperti baju Xanxus dan rambut pirang orang yang ada di bawahnya. Eh? Tunggu apa author melupakan seseorang?

"A-ADUH! Rambutku!" teriak Dino yang udah di tindih di jambak pula sama Squalo.

"Ukh-Dino?" ucap Squalo sambil melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Dino dan membuat Xanxus menghentikan sejenak 'aktifitas'-nya.

"Ah, iya, aku lupa bilang, Dino-senpai masih ada di bawah kalian" ucap Fran yang sudah daritadi turun dari punggung Xanxus dan jongkok bersama Bel menonton dari dekat adegan 'panas' tadi.

"Shishishi, kalau di perhatikan kalian seperti sedang melakukan threesome lho~" ucap Bel yang diikuti oleh teriakan ala Fansgirl oleh para Fujodan.

"Che" mengetahui itu Xanxus langsung bangkit dan akan pergi meninggalkan kelas 3-1, sebelum pintu di tutup Xanxus memberi pesan pada mereka,

"Lakukan apapun yang kalian mau, asalkan jangan mencoba membolos keluar dari pagar Mafia Combat School"

Lalu setelah berpesan seperti itu, pintu di tutup dan tidak ada yang tau Xanxus pergi ke mana. Para Fujodan berbisik-bisik, 'mungkin ke toilet' lalu cekikikan sendiri dengan wajah merona dan sambil tersenyum-mesum?

"Cih, seenaknya saja" ucap Squalo sambil berdiri dan memperbaiki seragamnya yang berantakan karena 'permainan' tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Xanxus tadi.

"Ushishishi, bagaimana rasanya keperawan-ah, keperjakaanmu hampir di rebut oleh Xanxus-sensei tadi?" tanya Bel sambil merangkul Squalo dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Ah, tapi kupikir kalian sudah pernah melakukannya sebelumnya, jadi kau pasti sudah tidak perjaka lagi kan Squally~?" lanjut Bel lagi sambil memamerkan senyum chesire kebanggaannya.

PLIK

Urat-urat kemarahan Squalo terlihat.

"VOIII! Apa maksudmu Bocah Tiara Brengsek!" marah Squalo sambil menebas-nebaskan pedangnya ke arah Bel, yang bisa di hindari oleh Bel, dan kadang kalau tidak sempat menghindar akan ditahan dan ditepis dengan tiga pisau di tangan-nya.

"Shishishi, seranganmu kacau seperti ini, apa pengaruh dari 'aktifitas'-mu tadi?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya ejek Bel.

"Sialan ka-UKH!" ucapan Squalo tiba-tiba terputus karena terpleset 'sesuatu' dan akhirnya jatuh menimpa 'sesuatu' tersebut yang tentunya adalah seseorang yang terlupakan dari tadi, siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Dino? Kau masih di sini?" tanya Squalo, kesalnya berganti heran, kenapa Dino tidak pergi-pergi dari situ?

Ditanya-tanya Dino tidak juga menjawab, dibaliknya tubuh Dino (yang sebelumnya tengkurap), dan terlihatlah wajah Dino yang penuh darah.

"Woa... Apa Dino-senpai masih hidup?" tanya Fran yang tiba-tiba sudah berjongkok di depan Dino dan menusuk-nusuk pipi Dino dengan pensil.

"Entahlah kodok, kalaupun dia mati, bukan aku yang bertanggung jawab, paling Squally dan Xanxus-sensei yang bertanggung jawab" jawab Bel sambil ikutan jongkok dan berniat menusuk wajah Dino dengan pisaunya.

"Voi! Kalian bisa membuatnya benar-benar mati brengsek! Dan juga kenapa aku harus ikut bertanggung jawab!" ucap Squalo sambil merebut pensil dan pisau milik Bel dan Fran sebelum mereka benar-benar membunuh Dino dengan alat-alat tersebut. Dan juga memberi 'bonus' jitakan di kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Squally, kau mengganggu kesenanganku" ucap Bel sambil tersenyum sok polos dan menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang mendapatkan 'bonus' dari Squalo.

"He'eh" ucap Fran mengiyakan.

"Voi! Kalian ini-ah, Dino?" ucapan Squalo berhenti karena melihat pergerakan orang yang di khawatirkan sudah mati tadi.

"U-ukh... Sakit..." ucap Dino sambil mencoba bangkit dan menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Shishishi, akhirnya tuan putri bangun dari tidurnya" ucap Bel.

"Eh? Dino-senpai itu perempuan?" tanya Fran gak nyambung.

"Bukan itu maksudnya Baka-Froggy" jawab Bel sambil menjitak kepala Fran, yang tentu tidak sakit karena Fran memakai topi kodoknya.

"Gero"hanya itu (lagi) respon Fran.

"Voi! Dino! Kenapa lama sekali kau baru bangun!" ucap Squalo yang tetap berdiri di hadapan Dino yang kini tengah duduk bersandar ke dinding di dekatnya.

"Ukh... Tadi waktu di tindih oleh kalian, hidungku terantuk lantai dan berdarah seperti yang kalian lihat ini, tapi waktu itu aku masih sadar... Lalu setelah Xanxus –sensei dan Squalo akan bangkit aku merasa ada yang memukul tengkukku, setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi..." jelas Dino.

"Shishishi, pasti Xanxus-sensei marah padamu yang mengganggunya di saat penting, jadi kau dibuat tak sadar untuk sementara waktu-atau selamanya nanti, ushishishishi" ucap Bel sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Voi! Jangan ungkit-ungkit itu lagi! Dan-lihat wajahmu itu, memalukan! Itukah wajah seorang pemimpin Cavallone ke-10? Pakai ini!" ucap Squalo sambil merogoh saku celananya dan melemparkan sapu tangannya yang berwarna abu-abu ke wajah Dino.

"Ah, terima kasih Squalo" ucap Dino sambil tersenyum dan mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan milik Squalo.

"Shishishi, Dino, hati-hati, sapu tangan itu pasti terkontaminasi oleh 'aktifitas' mereka tadi, lihat saja, Squalo sudah basah" bisik Bel di telinga Dino sambil menunjuk ke arah celana Squalo yang-memang sudah 'basah'.

"EH!" refleks Dino melemparkan sapu tangan dari Squalo. Yang tentu membuat Squalo naik pitan.

"Dino..." geram Squalo.

"Ma-maaf aku cuma refleks dan-" kalimatnya terputus karena tiba-tiba Squalo sudah melemparinya dengan meja terdekat yang membuat Dino mendapat luka yang lebih parah dari yang tadi. Setelah itu Squalo langsung pergi keluar kelas sambil menggumamkan sumpah-serapah untuk Dino.

"Ck, ck,ck... Tak patut" ucap Bel sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Betul, betul, betul" lanjut Fran sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Dan tepar part dua pun di rasakan oleh Dino.

*~0~*

"Ukh-di mana ini?" tanya Dino entah pada siapa. Begitu sadar Dino sudah berada di ruangan serba putih yang biasa di kenal sebagai...

**~*Te Be Ce*~**

Sekian lama~ aku gak apdet~ #malah nyanyi

Nyaa~ maaf kalo kali ini banya typonya, Clou lagi buru-buru karena suatu 'hal'(?).  
>Sebelum 'hal' itu muncul, Clou harus apdet!<p>

Clou berterima kasih udah ada yang mau mereview fic abaloni(?) ini m(_ _)m  
>Buat yang login review sudah Clou balas lewat PM!<br>Yang gak login:  
>Anonymous 1(?): Hn juga ^^<p>

Anonymous 2: Yaa~! Saya di sini selalu semangat~! Ini apdetannya! XD

Anonymous 3: Iya, ini udah apdet =="||**  
><strong>  
>Nyaa~ Mungkin chapter depan bakal sama atau lebih lama lagi apdetnya, yang bisa saya katakan untuk anda para Reader hanya satu... Tunggulah! #digeplak<p>

Nah, akhir kata, berilah saya **Review~**

Entah saran, kritik, atau pujian? #ngarep banget

Sayonara~


End file.
